


Tema por día sobre Hannigram

by Minerva06



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dark Will Graham, First Kiss, Hannibal Lecter in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Will Graham in Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minerva06/pseuds/Minerva06
Summary: Es mi primera vez haciendo esto (Una especie de trabajo con un tema por día), lo hago por diversión y para distraerme, si tiene alguna crítica me encantaría escucharla. (No supe exactamente de donde sacar una lista así que combine todo y añadí, empiezo tarde pero intentaré ir al ritmo) Por favor disfruten de mi pésima escritura!
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 5





	Tema por día sobre Hannigram

**DÍA 1: CONFESIÓN**

La casa de Hannibal se alzaba imponente enfrente de él, apenas podía recordar como llego ahí, su mente, de alguna manera se las arreglo para llegar ignorando el frío y alcohol en su sistema poniendo en primer plano el deseo de ver a Hannibal por todos los medios posibles y aclarar todo de una vez por todas. Toco rápidamente la puerta, sus manos temblaban, aunque no sabía si se debía al frío o a los nervios, los cuáles lo empezaban a carcomer llenándolo de pensamientos negativos, empezaba a darse la vuelta cuando una voz ronca y elegante lo interrumpió. 

"¿Will?" 

Todos los anterior pensamientos se desvanecieron de inmediato con la presencia de Hannibal, se encontraron frente a frente hasta que ya no pudo soportarlo, finalmente se rompió, pensar que el Destripador estaba tan cerca de él, pensar que la única persona en la que confiaba era un caníbal y que eso no le molestaba era absurdo. Corrió hacia el y lo abrazo, mientras unas lágrimas bajaban lentamente por sus ojos.

"Siempre supe que eras tu..." 

Susurró a Hannibal con voz quebrada mientras se aferraba a él como si su vida dependiera de ello y de cierta mane era cierto, el podía hacer que perdiera la cabeza, culparlo o matarlo, después de todo había sido demasiado descuidado y nadie sospecharía del elegante Doctor. 

"¿A qué te refieres Will?" 

Casí se ríe por el intento de Hannibal de parecer inocente, pero se contuvo y tan solo lo miro con una sonrisa de complicidad. 

"Concédeme tu verdad y yo te concederé la mía" 

Ni si quiera sabía cual era su propia verdad, ¿estar obsesionado con el Destripador, era una verdad? No lo sabía, al igual que no sabía casi nada sobre si mismo, pero para eso estaba Hannibal, para mostrarle quien era en realidad, para mostrarle de lo que era capaz.

Hannibal finalmente cerró la puerta y lo llevó a la sala, mientras lo hacía Will intentaba leer su rostro, sus expresiones, pero parecía estar en blanco. 

"Así que, ¿cuál es tu verdad, William Graham?" 

La mención de su nombre completo lo sorprendió, pero se mantuvo lo más firme que pudo y habló con orgullo. 

"Amo al Destripador"

Hannibal abrió la boca un segundo pero la cerró al ver que Will no había terminado. 

"Y también te amo a ti. Amo todo de ti, desde que te conocí lo supe, tu mascara y tu traje de persona no funcionan conmigo, pero estaba demasiado ciego y ahora... ahora finalmente que te veo puedo decir esto con orgullo... te amo"

Quizás este sería su final, si, sería un buen final para un loco como el, cerró los ojos y espero el destino que Hannibal le diera, ¿lo comería lentamente o lo mataría sin dolor? Sin embargo nada lo preparo para el toque de los labios de Hannibal sobre los suyos, esos hermosos labios que siempre sabían que decir lo estaban tocando, la sensación de pasión y amor lo inundó junto con la sonrisa de su hermoso caníbal.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, Hannibal coloco sus manos en las mejillas de Will y habló con orgullo en su voz. 

"Oh Will, mi hermoso e inteligente niño, nunca dejarás de sorprenderme, tu belleza me cautivo en segundos en la oficina de Jack, junto con tu hermosa lengua, y tu mente, oh, tu mente llena de sorpresas y horrores, tu sentido de la justicia y tu hermosa empatía, eres único mi hermoso niño y eres mío, igual que yo soy tuyo" 

Al final de este juramento se besaron, sus lenguas coordinadas ansiosas por toda la pasión, sus manos se buscaron y se entrelazaron como un rompecabezas... Hannibal y Will finalmente se declararon su amor y comenzaron la relación del Destripador y el Pescador. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué les pareció? La verdad quería hacer más corto el trabajo pero una vez que la imaginación fluye ya nada puede pararla. Bueno, muchas gracias por leer y si quieren más o tienen alguna queja pongan su comentario, muchas gracias y hasta la próxima mis hermosos caníbales.


End file.
